


Someone to Watch Over Me

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angels Are Watching Over You, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel is fascinated by the bright soul he sees on earth, and his interest only grows when his brother explains to whom the soul belongs, and what the destiny of the young man will be.





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one was "Cloud". I do hope you like this one. Enjoy!

**Day 19~**

**Cloud~**

“What are you doing little brother?”  Gabriel asked.  Castiel picked his head up and smiled up at his brother.

 

“I’m just watching the humans.  Father said I could.”

 

Gabriel flopped down on the fluffy cloud next to him and looked down at the people milling around below.

 

“See anything interesting?”

 

There was a blush to the young angel’s cheeks as he lowered his eyes.  Gabriel smiled and nudged his brother’s arm.

 

“Spill, what have you been watching that’s putting color in your cheeks?”

 

“It’s…nothing.”

 

“It’s something.”

 

Castiel blushed a deeper shade of red and peeked over the edge of the cloud again.  “I found a soul so bright and beautiful, I like to look at it.”

 

“Oh?  Point it out to me.”

 

Castiel searched until he found the one in question.  When he’d found it, he smiled wide and pointed to it.  The moment Gabriel spotted it, he grabbed Castiel’s arm and then they were flying, soaring through the air as they headed straight down to earth.

 

“Gabriel!  What are you doing!”  Castiel gasped.

 

“It’s fine, he can’t see us or hear us unless we want him to.  Now you get to see him up close.  You were drawn to this one for a reason.  Do you know who this?”  Gabriel asked.  They were standing in front of a teenage boy who was standing in a motel room in front of a microwave, waiting for the food inside to finish cooking.

 

“No, should I?” Castiel moved closer, looking past the young man’s soul until he could see his human form.  He was beautiful with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes.  As far as humans went, this one was probably the most beautiful one he’d ever seen.

 

“This is the Righteous Man.  There is a war coming, one we’re all going to take part in, whether we want to or not.  It’s prophesied and I’m sure you’ve heard the songs.  The day is coming when Lucifer will rise and we’ll be forced to choose sides.”  Gabriel explained as he leaned back against the sink on the other side of the boy.

 

“I would never choose Lucifer’s side.”  Castiel declared, his wings flaring in defiance.

 

“I never said there would be only two sides, bro.  This guy here?  I’ve seen his future and he’s not going to be agreeable to any of this.  He’s supposed to be Michael’s vessel, but he’s going to say no.” 

 

Castiel looked at the boy again as the microwave beeped and he opened up the door, pulling out a bowl with something red inside.

 

“Here, Sammy, the last can of raviolis.”

 

A little boy with a messy head of brown hair popped up from a couch on the other side of the room and hurried over to take the bowl.  He had a bright smile.

 

“Thanks, Dean!”

 

Dean looked longingly at the bowl before smiling at his brother and ruffling his hair.  “No problem, kiddo.  Eat up.  Dad should be home tomorrow.  He’ll have money and we can get more food then.”

 

Sam nodded and took his food back to the couch to sit down and watch his cartoons.  Castiel looked up at his brother with concern.

 

“Is there not enough food for them both?”

 

“There’s often not enough food for both of them, and Dean doesn’t know it but their father John won’t be home for another three days.  Dean will have to go out and hustle tomorrow just to make $20 to feed his brother.  In a few more years he’ll resort to other things he’ll be less than proud of, but it will always be with his brother’s best interest in mind.  Sam will always come first for him.”

 

Castiel wanted to reach out and touch the human, to be close to that blindingly bright soul, but he held back, settling for simply standing as close as possible.  Dean cocked his head, frowning before shaking his head and crossing the room to go sit on one of the two double beds.

 

“He can’t see you, but he can feel your presence.”  Gabe explained as he watched his brother follow the boy over to the bed.

 

“He’s sad.  Why is he so sad?”

 

“He’s hungry, and he’s worried about his father.  They’re going to have many struggles in their lives.  It’s all part of the great design.  Dean and Sam will grow up to become two of the best hunters in the world.  We’re not allowed to get involved until later, but don’t worry too much, little brother.  Your path is going to cross with the hunter’s again, and you’re going to change one another’s lives.”

 

“Dean…”  Castiel spoke the boy’s name and watched as the human lifted his green eyes and looked around.  He was frowning again, almost as if he’d heard the angel speak.

 

“Winchester.  These are the Winchester brothers.”  Gabriel said.  Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh!  I have heard great tales of the things they are destined to do!  But…”  He looked at Dean again.  “How is he going to change my life?”

 

Gabriel smiled softly.  “Oh, in ways you can’t possibly fathom.  You just have to wait.”

 

“Will I one day be able to reveal my presence?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Yes.  You’ll know when the time has come.  The angels will sing on high when that day has come.  In the meantime, we gotta go back.”

 

Castiel moved closer to Dean, sitting down beside him on the bed.  He watched as the boy read from a book.  Slaughterhouse Five.  Dean’s soul was warm, inviting, and it reached out to him.  His own grace reached out in return.  Unable to resist, he touched the very edge of Dean’s soul, feeling how it curled around him, drawing him in closer.  He never wanted to leave but he knew he must.  It took great effort to pull away and return to his brother’s side.

 

“How long before I will be called to help him?”

 

“It won’t be long for you, but it’ll be a while for them.  Time passes differently for humans.  Slower.  They have many trials to go through first.”  Gabriel pushed off the sink and met his brother in the center of the room.  “Everything Dean experiences will make him the man you will come to love.”

 

“Love?  Angels do not love.”  Castiel cocked his head and looked back at Dean again.  “Not in the sense that humans do.”

 

Gabriel chuckled softly and patted his brother on the back.  “Like I said, there’s a lot of ways he’s going to change your life.  They both will, but Dean especially.  Come, you can keep watch, but from on high.”

 

With a flap of his wings, Gabriel gave flight, and they were both soon back on the cloud, looking down at the people once again.  Castiel quickly sought out Dean’s soul again, stretching out on the cloud and focusing on it. 

“Where can I read the prophecies of the Winchester brothers?  So I will know what I am to do, and when?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that.  You’ll know when the time is right.  I have to go away for a while, but I’ll be back…eventually.”  Gabriel said as he moved towards the edge of the cloud.

 

“When will you be back?”  Castiel asked, looking up at him.

 

Gabriel smirked.  “Oh, when you least expect it.  Just hang in there.  Wait for the call.  Don’t bother Dean until you’re told to go and get him.”

 

“Get him?”  Castiel looked back at the boy where he lay in his bed reading.  “Where will I be getting him from?”  His brother didn’t answer.  “Gabriel?”

 

Sitting up he scanned the skies around him but Gabriel was gone.  He was alone.  Closing his eyes, he reached out and felt his grace touch that of his older brother.  The archangel might be gone from sight but he was never out of reach.  Not from Castiel at least.  Smiling softly to himself, he laid down once more and turned his attention once more to Dean and his brother.  It was time for the teenager to go on a hunt with his father and Castiel intended not to miss a single minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
